Father Issues
by Franbunanza
Summary: Barret and Godo are two very different men, but the find a shared issue one night in the turtle's paradise; Their daughters. slight implied Yuffentine only tiny tho Oneshot, K for Barret's mouth


**A/N: not sure what led me to this. Never really writtern about Barret before...:D **

* * *

Barret Wallace slumped down on to a cushion at one of the low tables in the "Turtles Paradise". He had spent another empty day searching for a replacement fuel, after all that oil stuff probably wasn't going to last for ever. He despised himself for momentarily missing the Shinra.

Barret ordered a pint of beer and tried to get comfortable on the flat cushion. It wasn't easy for a man of his stature. He punched his fist down on the table and heaved a sigh.

It hurt so bad to be the other side of the world than his daughter. Taking out his wallet, he slid out the small picture of Marlene. A smile instantly broke out on his face.

"I'll see you soon, I promise 'Lene." He said out loud.

A Wutain man in fancy looking robes came over to join him. The man knelt upon a cushion and greeted Barret. He seemed to be a little drunk already.

"Ain't you Godo? Leader of this place?" asked Barret before the man could properly introduce himself.

"That's right. Are you new in town, I don't think I've seen you before."

"Just passin' through, I wanna get back to my lil'girl." Barret showed Godo the picture.

"Heh, you should praise Leviathan she's still little, My daughter is grown now and she's more of a worry than ever."

Barret leaned back and regarded the man, he was having a hard time imagining how a daughter of a leader, a Princess even, could be trouble.

"So where is she now? Your daughter?" Godo signalled to the waitress to keep the drinks coming.

"I left her in Edge, with sum friends, gah it damn near breaks my heart to leave her, I hate being so far away." The gruff man took a gulp of his drink.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but is she your biological daughter?"

Barret shook his head and swallowed his beer. "Naw, not that it matters to me. Her Ma and Pa were friends of mine, years ago, but some bad shit went down and she ended up all alone. I couldn't just leave her like that so I raised her as my own."

Godo nodded understandingly.

"She's just growing up so fast, and she's smart, real smart. What's your kid like?" Barret asked, he was trying a littler harder to get along with people than he had before and as much as he loved to talk about Marlene he felt like he should show some interest in this other guy. It was clear he wasn't having such a good time at the moment, why else would he have been hanging around in a bar talking to strangers.

"Heh, stubborn, manipulative, sly." Godo gestured counting off the traits in his hand. He took a large gulp of his Mai-Tai.

"Sounds a nightmare." murmured Barret starring down into the amber coloured liquid in his glass, trying to hide his amusement at the fabled warrior's choice of beverage.

"It's my own fault she's like that really. I remember feeling disappointed when she was born, as I'd so longed for a son I hated myself for it so I hid those feelings from her, but she always knew, deep down she knew. Poor kid always trying to proof herself to me. Don't get me wrong she did well, her abilities surpass even mine. She can slice the head of a Sahgin from 60 feet away." he said proudly. "But when her mother died and it was just us, I felt useless because she didn't need me. Not really."

"Man! that's too bad 'bout your wife, I lost my wife as well. Seems like so long ago."

The two men sat in silence for a while, they drunk their drinks and thought about their kids.

"Just be thankful your daughter isn't into boys yet." Godo laughed darkly.

Barret shuddered, he was already concerned about how much Marlene spent with Denzel and she's not even 10 yet.

"Its them boy's that will have to worry, If I get my hand on them!" Barret flexed his metallic hand. He noticed that Godo's eyes seemed to stare upon the materia rather than the unusual false limb. It reminded him of someone…

"Hehe, good luck stopping her. My daughter never gave me any trouble like that, up until now that is." Godo shook his head as he spoke.

"Got her eye on some no good punk has she?" Barret also shook his head.

"This guy, she's smitten with him. But he's strange. He's older that's one thing, not by a lot I think he's 28 maybe, but the eyes…they look like they've seen too much and so the gods have stained them with blood. Now, my girl, she says they are just friends but this guy just has to call and the second that cell phone buzzes she goes running. A few times she's come back stinking of gun powder and looking far too happy. I know the signs..."

Barret cringed, feeling Godo's pain, "Shit, if anyone tried that with Marlene I'd tear them a new one."

Godo sighed, suddenly looking older and tired. "I've tried to warn her about guys like that, he's not the type to take care of her and settle down. I guess all I want is to know is that she'll be protected when I'm gone. But she's never needed me to protect her so I guess she'll be just fine. Who knows? Maybe that man of darkness will do a better job taking care of her than I did, then again perhaps she'll just run wild forever. Heh, what she rell needs is someone who will protect her from herself, you know? Reel her in when she goes to far"

Barret placed a hand on Godo's shoulder. It surprised him to learn that you could rule over an ancient land and still mess up being a father.

The thought of Marlene growing up and feeling alone scared Barret. Someone else would have to sort out the fuel problem, he was going to go home and let Marlene know that he'd always be there for her. His moto had always been "ain't no getting off of this train we on." it was time for that train to pull up in the station before it derailed completely.

As he left the bar he noticed to familiar figures standing next to the window.

"Ergh, he drinks to much. Doesn't he know that it worries me?!" Yuffie huffed, biting her nails as she gazed in through the window.

Vincent shrugged, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "So tell him then."

"Oi, old man! You're a drunk!" she shouted through the open window pane.

As Godo turned to look, Yuffie ducked down out of site. Godo glared at Vincent from inside the bar, thinking it had been the gunman heckling him.

"Let me remind you that you're father is still head of the Wusheng and can easily have me killed." drawled Vincent as he tried to hide too late.

"Hey Barret!" Yuffie ignored Vincent's complaint and dashed up to their comrade.

"I ain't got no time to be talking to you fools, I don't want Marlene ending up like that sorry blokes daughter." He pointed back at Godo.

"HEY!" Yuffie went to thump Barret, acting fast Vincent caught her arm and assured her that Barret must not have known that was her father.

"That your Daddy? hoooboy, Yo Vince, do us a favour will you?" Barret asked.

"What is it?" Vincent replied, always reluctant to commit to anything before he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Lord Godo says Yuffie's been hanging around with this no-good geezer, look out for her won't you."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and began to laugh, Vincent elbowed her in the ribs to try and shut her up.

Vincent shifted akwardly and nodded his head.

"Good, now thats settled i'm headin' home!" Barret left the two strangest members of AVALANCHE behind and set off home, where he was sure a huge hug and an even huger lecture would be waiting for him.

Random a bit, anyway please Review :D


End file.
